


【臣太】緣起

by faline23004



Series: A3！短篇 [2]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 10:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faline23004/pseuds/faline23004
Summary: 原址：https://paste.plurk.com/show/2706604/





	【臣太】緣起

**Author's Note:**

> 原址：https://paste.plurk.com/show/2706604/

太一時常想，他究竟是何德何能，才能遇到臣哥這樣的室友呢？

像是大哥一樣，貼心的保守自己一些愚蠢的小祕密，也不會嘲笑他年歲尚小而不時做出的呆傻反應；像是媽媽一樣，溫和且不抱怨的收拾著被他大而化之而弄得雜亂的房間，更會在如同秋組嚴父的左京哥的眼皮底下偷偷為自己的餐點減少一些討厭的食材並改增加一些喜愛的口味；更像是自己最希望陪伴在自己身邊的理想對象，在自己需要安慰時可以放心哭泣且得到溫暖，在想要在記事本上貼上一個大大的黃色貼紙時還有另外一個人的記事本上也有同樣的痕跡――雖然性別有些出乎意料。

是啊，臣哥怎麼是男性呢？如果是女性的話，想來也是一頭有著迷人棕髮、英姿颯爽的帥氣大姊姊吧？不僅如此，又燒得一手好菜，講話又總是柔和客氣，整理家務與手工藝製作也不在話下，閒暇之餘又擅於攝影，彷彿什麼都會的大和撫子；若是再不禮貌一點的想想，就先前秋組一起沐浴時見到的身材來推測，對方一定是挺胸細腰大長腿……

太一啪啪地拍了自己的臉頰兩下，甩了甩自己的頭，反省起自己的不知羞恥。怎麼能這樣呢？臣哥對自己多好，自己卻想著這種荒誕且不著邊際的事，真是太不可取了！

「太一，你做什麼呢？」

「唔唔唔呃啊臣哥！臣哥你怎麼走路沒聲音啊！」

突如而來的疑問、加上方才又載想一些不可告人的事，太一慌亂的就像是以為宿舍裡又鬧打太鼓的鬼卻不知真實原因時一般，大喊出聲才發現此刻大白天的、宿舍理也不是沒有其他人，自己真的過於大驚小怪了。

「我回來有先敲了門，但你太專心了似乎沒聽見，」臣一面說話、一面收拾著什麼，不到三十秒便遞出了一個太一再眼熟不過的斜背包，「剛剛沒聽見就算了，但你再想下去可就要遲到囉？」

「咦？哇！謝謝臣哥，我先出門了！」

望著那因為逐日鍛鍊而漸漸變得較初識時結實靈活的身軀奔跑出門、耳邊還聽見外頭「不許在宿舍跑步七尾」的吼聲，臣的視線突然像是調整相機焦距時那樣有些模糊了起來。

會照顧太一，除了室友和組員的身分之外，還有一些自己也說不清道不明的原因吧。在秋組裡，最容易熟悉起來的就是太一了。較為開朗活潑的性格，又因為成長背景的緣故總是試圖讓自己討人喜歡，卻會在沒人注意時露出彷彿無家可歸的表情；再到後來，坦承一切與真實的自述更讓人放不下，只想要好好地用全心全意呵護這孩子――

是的，孩子。正因為是孩子，臣的內心此刻才不禁有些糾結，畢竟最初他可是完全以照顧家人的心態照顧的滿開的所有人，不過親近又可愛的室友總是會有一些額外的福利；然而不知怎麼的，即便是在學校與同學相處、甚至是回了自己家，他仍然不由自主的想起對方喜歡什麼、害怕什麼，和需要什麼。最令他難以分辨的，則是覺得太一想要的他都能給，而自己想要的則只希望由太一提供的緣由。

除了將對方視作孩子至如今有些變調的心態，臣也很苦惱那揮之不去的女裝扮相。說起來太一畢竟是男性，縱然四肢因為運動與男孩子的體質使然而顯得纖細，穿起洋裝亦靈動飄逸，仍舊無法抹去胸前一馬平川的事實……雖然他也不是真在意，但總會思考自己過去曾和伙伴一起看的東西怎麼如今都忘得一乾二淨呢呢？

「叩叩」的聲音打斷了思緒，看見哭喪著臉說「臣哥幫我準備好書包，但我忘記今天除了課本還有運動服要帶了啦」並踏入房內的太一，臣笑著起身。他一面幫太一自衣櫃中拿出折疊的整整齊齊的衣物，一面默默的想著：沒關係，還有很長很長的時間，可以讓自己、或許有朝一日還帶上對方，能夠慢慢想清楚。

這樣燦爛的花，可要長長遠遠的才好呢。


End file.
